


Yandere-Kun loves his little sister!

by PanBat707



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gay, M/M, Murder, Rape, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBat707/pseuds/PanBat707
Summary: Ayano has a brother, older one who is just like her but he went away with her mam and dad. Ayano does love her brother and he loves her to because she is his blood, he would do anything for her happiness.See the Aishi family are all yandere's so they would kill of love, Ayato Aishi would kill for Ayano because he loves her.....She would kill for her senpai because she loves him.





	1. New school Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I know that Ayato wouldn't been yandere-kun's real name but I just wanted to use it and write my own fanfin about him and not Yan-Chan since everyone seems to be doing that. Also tell me who you want to see in the next chapters so I know who you want! Also I'm sorry if it takes too long for me to update and hope you love this. If not find another story :)

Ayano has a brother, older one who is just like her but he went away with her mam and dad. Ayano does love her brother and he loves her to because she is his blood, he would do anything for her happiness.See the Aishi family are all yandere's so they would kill of love, Ayato Aishi would kill for Ayano because he loves her.....She would kill for her senpai because she loves him. 

Today Ayano planned on going to school and for nothing but killing her rivals to happen but there was a knock on the door.She panicked because the cops might have finally found out she was the one killing people so she grabbed a knife and walked to the door. Ayano slowly opened the door to see her beloved brother standing there with a school unifrom on, not for her school by the look of it because it was black pants, shoes and a white top.

"Put the knife down, lock the door and let's get to school"He told his sister, she nodded and done what he said.

They began to walk to school together. Things had changed since her brother was gone, she felt feelings now because she had found her senpia unlike him, he only cared for his loves one and flet nothing for others. Ayato didn't notice anything until they made it to school and Ayano began to blush when her senpai looked over at them, she was pink and smiling?

He smirked."Little sister, do you have a crush on that boy?"She ripped her eyes from her senpai and glared at her brother."I'll take that as a yes, I'm happy for you sister. As long as he never hurts you an-"A girl with orange hair began to talk to his sister's crush like they were dating and Ayato felt pissed. How dare some girl talk to his sister's crush!"I don't like that girl"He whisper to his sister as they went to their lockers."I want to end her life"Ayano smiled at her brother's words because he understands what it's like to be one of them, a yandere just like their oh so happy mother (It's a family thing.).

Kokona came over to her new best friend Ayano or Yan-chan as she calls the girl. She hugged her and smiled but then she noticed the boy who was in black pants and a white top next to Ayano, his eyes were looking right at her making her feel scared and unwanted."Kokona this is my brother Ayato. Ayato this is my friend Kokona"Ayano spoke blankly as they walked to the courtyard. Ayato gave the purple haired girl a soft smile as they walked. 

Ayano began to talk to some girls, acting normal is what Ayato called it, while he just stood next to a tree. He was just watching and seeing what people were like at this school, so far they all seemed really stupid because they didn't even know what he and Ayano are, just cute school kids. Well, he couldn't wait to kill something or have some fun but wh-Was that music? Ayato could hear music so he followed it until he came to a room, he opened to door to see a purple haired boy singing something.He watched until the boy stopped and noticed him standing there. The boy smirked at Ayato who just turned around and began to walk away. He went to his class room to see that he had a male teacher and some of his classmates were already there. The boy Ayano liked was there so he sat down next to him. 

"Hi, I'm Ayato and I'm new. It's nice to meet you"Ayato gave the boy a fake smile and acted happy to be there, he was just wordering what his sister's crush is like. But so far he was finding this boy dull and not a boy that should have a yandere as a lover.

"Hi, I'm Taro....I know this might be odd but have we met before, I feel like I've seen you before?" Taro, boring and plain name for Ayano's crush but it will do Ayato guesses.

"No"He laughed at the boy."You might have seen my sister before Ayano, she's really shy" Taro gave him a nice smiled but they had to stop because their lesson had started. Ayate noticed his teacher,Mido Rana, kept on staring at him with those hungry eyes of his. He was kind of happy once lunch came because he hated being with those people. Ayato has never been a fan of people or anything to do with talking to people that are all fakes even if he is a fake person too.Before he could leave the class room his teacher stopped him and smirked at him."I'm sorry but what was your name again?"

"Ayato Aishi"He said blankly.

"Well, Ayato since you've started late you can come to me if you need anything or anyone"Mido winked at him and let him leave finally. Ayato began to looked for his sister everywhere but he couldn't find her in the school so he followed a blonde girl around the back of the school, she went to smoke and kept on looking at his butt. She must have found it very nice to look at if she kept on staring without looking away.

Ayato was kind of begining to panic but it hit him that she too is now a young adult and can look after herself. But then again she is his little sister, he wasn't sure what to do so he just kind of stood there near the gandening club but a group of boy's and girl's talking made him look up. There Ayano was standing and those jerks were making fun of her for being in the cooking club. Ayato was pissed so he walked up to them and glared right at them."Leave her alone"He said through gritted teeth."Otherwise I will have to list the reason you guys are little bitches"They all went quite and glared at the new boy."Fist of do you have nothing better to do with you life because your really making fun of someone who is in a club? I mean, this seems to be a club for bitches"They all were pissed and impressed at the balls on this boy. Ayato grabbed his sisters hand and pulled her away from the group next to him."Next time you say something to my sister I'm gonna cut out you eyes and make you eat them"He then walked off with Ayano next to him smiling at her brother's words again.

The leader Osoro watched in amazement for that boy. He was cute and hot but also had quite the mouth on him to say such things to his group, it was kind of a turn on. He just smirked at the new, who soon will be his boy once he's done.

Ayato told his sister about how he talked to Taro who kind of remembered her which made Ayano very happy and she asked her brother if he would help her win her senpai and he said yes. So he said he would will that orange haired girl from this morning. He left a note on her locker which said he wanted to talked to her on the roof.She was standing there after school, Ayato slowly crept up behind her and pushed her off the roof. She went smacking into the ground with blood running out of her dead down, he left a suicide note by her shoes that he used to push her off. He smirked at his handy work and texted his sister that it was done. He was about to walk out of school when he walked into some one, it was a blonde boy in a sport outfit.

"S-sorry"Ayato mumbled before running off home, the boy just watched him and blushed at the pretty black haired boy he just walked into.


	2. Yan-Kun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at school Ayato makes friends!

The next day at school was quite because everyone heard about that girl, Osana, killing her self. Ayato loved it that he could end a life and no one would care but last time it didn't give him the rush he needed. The rush of killing with a weapon or something is what he wanted, not pushing someone and having them die because that was too boring for him. But they had to go for an assembly because of the death to hear what the school has to say about it. Ayato sat there bored just not caring but the a strong voice make him listen.

I'm Megamo Saikou, I will do everything in my power to protect this school and stop any one from taking their own life. I will do everything in my power to save our school"Everyone stood up and began to clap, so Ayato clapped as well.

They were then sent back to class, Taro was waiting for his new friend but he noticed Ayano looking at him so he smiled but she then ran off. Taro wish he could meet a girl like her who was as pretty as her but she's too shy for him to even talk to. Ayato smirked when he noticed Taro staring at his pink faced sister.

"Do you like her?"He asked as he walked up to the other boy."Because I could put in a good word for you"

"NO"Taro said sadly."My best friend just took her own life...I shouldn't do that to her, just date the next girl who is nice to me. I'm so selfish!"

"No your not"Ayato said as they left the hall and began to walk to class."Do you know any good clubs?"Ayato could kill someone with stuff from the clubs and no one would queastion him so a club would help him be like a 'normal' kid at this school.

"Yeah, just look at the club board near the lockers"Taro said as he walked away from Ayato, thinking about his dead friend and that girl,Ayano.

Ayato just shrugged off the boy's odd ways and went to his locker to get his books. He didn't notice the 3 boy's staring at him and watching him. Ayano walked up to him with happiness in her eyes, he was happy to see her happy. He wasn't fully sure if it was fake or not but it made him happy."Senpai smiled at me"She giggled, he hugged his sister and whispered."I think he likes you" She just went red and walked off in a huff with her brother. He laughed as she left then went back to getting a book for his next class, he thought about his teacher and felt sick of seeing that prev again. 

When he began to walk off he spotted the club board and looked at it. The only club he liked the look of was the sports club but the cooking club also was tempting, however it seemed really girly. Ayato was way to deep in thinking that he didn't notice the bell go off for the start of class. So he was running late, the 3 boys had left for class or to skip it some where else. But then a small soft body smashed into Ayato making him fall to the floor with the person on top of him. Ayato looked down to see a small boy with a lovely heart clip in his hair. Some would find the boy cute but not Ayato who was just annoyed.

"I'm so very sorry"He stood up and Ayato got up giving him a fake smile. "It's alright" Ayato want to just walk off but the boy began to follow him. "I'm Hanako and you are?"

"Ayato and late for class so good bye"Hanako got what he was saying and went to his lesson. Since Ayato was so late he diceded to skip class and stay in the boy's bathroom playing on his phone until break time came. Once it came he went straight to the courtyard and noticed that Ayano's friend Kokona was staring at him before walking over to him with a big smile on her face. She began to talk about how him and Ayano should both have nicknames and then she said it "Yan-Kun"

"Yan-Kun?"He asked her in disbelief because no one has ever came close with name that were so close to Yandere, it was almost like this idiot knows what he is. No she couldn't....Could she? Ayato was snapped out of it when the school bell went of for lessons. He had PE, he wasn't sure who would be in his lessons and what it would be like. But Taro wasn't there, which was fine.

Once he and the class were dressed they all went outside to the track, running is what they are meant to be doing. Ayato beat everyone and was the fastest out of them all even the school's best Aso Rito, the boy he ran into the other day after school. Ayato was just standing alone until Hanako came over to him smiling, Ayato gave the shorter boy an old look because he was a first year doing PE with him when he's a higher year.

"My class do PE with your class"Hanako explained to the tall hansome boy. Kokona and his sister were doing PE on the other half of the filed."Your friends with my big brother right?"

"Do you mean Taro?"Ayato asked the boy who nodded, this was great! He was going to be able to get close to sister's crush which meant she could get closer because of him."He's a cool guy, I guess"

"Yeah he's great to me and my sister, he's a nice guy"Hanako went on but another boy came over to them smiling it was Aso. Ayato wasn't fully sure why the boy would be coming over to the unless it was for something important."Hey ASO!!!"Hanako faked a smile at the blonde who gave a fake smile back.

"Hey"Aso turned and gave a real smile to Ayato, who gave a smile back."Your Ayato right the new kid?"Ayato nodded."Great, well I'm Aso head of the sports/track team and since you kicked everyone's butt in that I was wondering if you would like to join my club"Ayato thought that this was perfect, doing sports will help him get stronger and faster also he will look like a normal kid.

"Yeah...Ok, when do you have it?" Ayato asked the blonde boy who was fully smirking and blushing at him.

"When ever you want after school for a full hour. It's just you, me and some others."Ayato nodded and watched as Aso left the two boys. Ayato began to run again but this time a boy tripped him making him hit the floor fast. They made him bleed, Ayato saw red and felt like he could kill as he stood up and glared at the group of laughing pricks."Ayato are you okay"Aso came running over to him looking worried."I'll take you to th-"He was cut off by Ayato who walked over to the group of boys and began to fill them in. 

Some of the girl's class came over to watch as all the boys cheered and watched Ayato beat the boys' asses.Everyone was shocked when Aso broke it up by holding Ayato back, he took Ayato to the nurse's office. They were greeted by the newest nurse known as Mujo Kina, who was blushing the hole time with Ayato. Ayato had to take off his shirt for Mujo to clean him up which made Aso adn Mujo blush like mad.

"Thanks"Ayato mumbled softly as they walked to the lunch hall. Aso smiled at how cute Ayato was being."I-I'm never going to say it again"Ayato blushed. The moment didn't last long because Hanako came over to them with a really worried look. They all sat together and ate but Aso and Hanako were being glared at by the leader of the drama club and a nother boy with red hair who wasn't there, he watching through his monitors.

Ayano was sitting with her 'friends' when she got a texted from Info-Kun, Info-Chan's older brother who never really texts the girl. Ayano knows no one knows that those two are really real or are watching with the monitors in the lunch room but why would Ifo-Kun text her. Ayano shrugged and read it.

Info-Kun: If you sent me a picture of your bother in his under wear I will give you more info about Taro.

Ayano:Why of my brother?

Info-Kun:No reason.....Deal or not?

Ayano:Okay, I'll get one tonight!

Ayano put her phone down and looked over to her brother. She noticed how all those boys were acting like her brother were their senpai....It was really odd,he seemed as if he didn't even notice at all. Also the drama club leader, Hanako and Aso were all being like her, blushing and looking like their hearts were beating hard. 

Ayato was sitting and talking to Hanako and Aso when he noticed his little sister watching them, he smiled at her before turning back to the boys.But Ayato felt as if he was being watched by more people then his sister so he looked around to lock eyes with that dude that was singing on his first day at school, the boy winked at him....Ayato blushed and looked away before heading off to class. What is up with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update ever week end, maybe 2 chapters!


	3. BAKA!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does he feel so bad for doing that? It's not like he likes them, Ayato is just using them for his sister....So why does feel bad for doing that?

Ayato had a great first week if he tells you the truth. But it was the second week of school and he was standing after school on Monday doing track team stuff. So far they had run and that's about it, the delinquents were watching from after with their leader who was watching Ayato and the boy's body get red and sweaty."Ayato great run"Osoro glared at Aso who had been watching the black headed boy too much too. Ayato gave him a smile."You were doing great...With you on our team we will win again."By this time they were walking to the changing rooms but they were walking pass the delinquents. "How did you learn to run so fast"

Ayato shrugged but they were stopped by the delinquents standing in their way. They started to say crap to them, Ayato wasn't listening and pushed passed them with no strength but he felt a hand grabbed him and pull him back. Ayato glared and looked up to see Osoro the delinquents' leader smirking at him.

"Lost your balls or som-"Ayato slapped him throwing him off guard.He looked for Aso only to see that the boy wasn't there it was just him, the delinquents and Osoro."Love it when you play rough"Osoro whisper to Ayato who gave a blank face.But just then Aso came back with a bat and pointed it at them."Oh Aso you came back? I thought you had no balls to do th-"

"Shut it Osoro, unless you want to school to find out about this"Osoro growled under his breath before moving along and letting them leave. Ayato was kind of happy that Aso came back for him instead of just leaving him there with them because who knows what would happen.

The next day Ayano had asked Ayato to wear red underwear that said 'Info' for some reason, he did because it's his sister but then when he was in the middle of class his phone got a text from a new number.

Unkonwn:Hey I know what you did to that girl

Yan-kun:What do you mean and who the hell is this?

Unknown:Call me Info-Kun. And I mean I know that you killed Osana Najimi for your sister, if you don't want me to tell anyone do what I say.

Yan-Kun:Fine! What is it you creep?

Info-Kun:I want you to send me a picture of you in that red under wear then stop talking to Aso so much otherwise I will tell the cops. Don't eat with him, leave the club and only talk to him if I need you to.

Ayato couldn't text back because Mido Rana, his teacher took it off of him. The whole class whisper and talked about how he must have been texting a secret lover or something which was so wrong. Ayato doesn't get why this school is so into the idea of everyone falling in love with some one because Ayato needs no one and wants no one."After school your coming here for your phone and then we are going to have a talk Mr Aishi"The whole class room went quite while some people smirked at Ayato getting told off and caught. After class Ayato found Aso and told him that they can no longer be friends and that he is leaving the club.

"Why?"That was what Aso had asked him and he didn't say a thing before walking off and saying nothing.He felt...bad for doing so to a friend but this is for his sister and her true love so it's right, right? Ayato has always looked out for Ayano and tried to keep her happy but what about him being happy...He's never once cared about that and won't now. So Ayato sucked up that bad feeling and went on with his day. He skipped lunch and PE then went to get his phone back off from Mido or Mr Rana is what he should be calling his teacher.

"Mr Aishi take a seat next to Mr Najimi"Mr Rana told him with a little smirk. Ayato nodded before sitting down next to a orange headed boy that looked like the girl he killed but as a boy. Half way through sitting there doing nothing Ayato met eyes with the boy who blushed and looked away."You both can go now, here is your phone Mr Aishi"Ayato grabbed his phone only to brush hands with Mr Rana who smirked at him and winked.

Ayato was going to run out of there but the orange headed boy stopped him."Why were you there dummy?"

"Why do you want to know?"Ayato huffed as he began to walk faster but the boy followed him.

"Well it's not like I like you or anything but I just wanted to know Baka!I'm Osano Najimi and I'm guessing you are Ayato Aishi"The orange headed boy was brothers or something to the girl Ayato killed. She was best friends with Taro so befriending this guy might help him.

"Yeah"Ayato said as they walked out of school together."Well bye Osano."Turns out Ayato and this boy just lived a block away from one other so the next morning Osano walked with Ayano and Ayato to school. He wouldn't stop calling Ayato a Baka which made Ayano laugh a couple of times because her brother looked pissed.

"So do you want to eat together....just me and you?"Osano blushed and looked away from Ayato. Ayato stared at the blushing boy for a moment wondering why he would blush over that. "I was just asking. Hurry up and answers otherwise we won't"Osano siad harshly all of a sudden.

"Fine! I will but shut up, you are such a jerk"Ayato snapped back.

Osano's face dropped and he looked hurt....It made Ayato feel bad for some reason."I'm sorry, you were just taking a while to say and I wanted to get to class on time"At the end Osana looked up at Ayato who had a smile on his face.

"It's okay and I will see you then"Both boys ran off to their class on time. Ayato didn't understand why all these guys were sudenly becoming a part of his life...Like why were they nice to him? Do they want something or are they all just nice people....Aso was nice but Info-Kun made him stop being friends with the blonde and it's kind of being eating at him a little. But why?Why should he care so much? No he doesn't care really he is just thinking about this too much..Yeah, that's it!


	4. Not so Ruff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Fluffy moments between the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.

Osano waited outside of Ayato's class so that he remembered that they are going to eat together. They went to the roof and sat next to each other. Osano kept on looking at Ayato like as if he didn't the other would be gone."Thanks Osano"Ayato said all of a sudden, his face was soft and relaxed.

"For what?"Osano looked up at him and blushed at the face Ayato was making was perfect, it was red soft and made the boy look younger."You baka!"

"I just like eating with someone"Ayato shrugged and looked right into Osano's eyes.

Osano blushed even harder before looking away and huffing."Hey!Don't look at me like that,okay?Just....Shut up and eat your bento! Geez!"With that they ate and Ayato went off to class.Osano was a very odd guy who acted tough but had a soft side it was easy to see.

As Ayato began to take notes in the lesson rian began to tap on the window catching some of the other students eyes.He likes the rain, him and Ayano played in it when they were little at the park near their house.He also loves their house, filled with memories of when they were kids and the world seemed so big but now the are teens the only thing Ayano wants is love....Taro is boring to Ayato and he seems a lot like a little cry baby.Ayato jumped when he felt his phone buzz it was Ayano asking him to bump a body for her after school, it was in here locker room where the girls showers are.So when the bell went he jumped up and ran down there, to make sure it didn't look odd when he went to dump the body he put it into a box, cut down into parts. 

As he walked to the back of the school to burn the body he noticed that the delinquents went there so taking his chance he thrown the body in fast but as he watch it burn he didn't even hear the male walking up behind him, the rain was all he could hear and feel until he felt a hand touch his back. Ayato turned around fast and saw that it was Osoro there looking at him like he's crazy.

"You're going to catch a cold! Man the weather is really bad, it's a storm come with me"Osoro shouted at him as he pulled him to his motorbike. Osoro took off his jacket and made Ayato wear it before they both sat down and drove off.They pulled up to a motel because it was the closest place they could get out of the storm."One room"Osoro told the guy who gave both boys an odd look."It's just because of the rain!"Osoro told the man before grabbing their key and heading to the room.

Ayato sat down on the bed, Osoro shut the door and looked at the boy on the bed."Sorry about that guy he was just being a creep"Ayato nodded his head."The weather looks really bad maybe we s-"Lighting went off making Ayato jump, Osoro's heart clenched at the sight so he sat down next to the jumping guy."Are you scared?"Ayato slowly nodded his head"Do you want me to hug you or something?"Osoro was shocked when he nodded his head again but did it anyways."No one can know about this,okay?This...stays...between us.Got that?"

"Thank you"Ayato mumbled before moving closer into Osoro's chest and he slowly closed his eyes.


	5. Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osoro vs Osano!!!!!!!
> 
> Do dreams really come true?

Ayato and Osoro were running late to school the next day.Ayato had to take a shower and Osoro didn't stop staring at the wet head at all which Ayato didn't notice at all. When they drove back to school Osano was waiting at the gate, Hanako was talking to him smiling brightly but they both gave Ayato a very odd look for walking into school with Osoro, the school's bad boy.Osano went red with anger and hate for the bad guy, who only glared at them.

"AYATO"Hanako smiled as they all walked into the schoo."Your sister was asking about yo-"

"Where is she?"Ayato asked looking right at the boy, making the other two glare at Hanako.

"On the roof, she said something about helping the Oka with something....I think it was she was trying to help he get friends or a boyfriend"He smiled but Ayato had already left leaving all 3 of them alone. It was a death battle of glares, seeing who would break first which none of them did. Osoro was kind of friend's with OSANO'S Ayato, HIS not THEIRS!!!!

"Well we have a problem"Osoro said breaking their glares, making the others all look at him."What I mean is Ayato seems to be a nice guy"He blushed."And I'm getting the feeling you both like him too, right?"Hanako only nodded with a little blush but Osano stared hard at the boy."I will win him!You want to know why? You both are pussy's also I get everything I want"

Osano laughed, it was dark and cold making him look mad."As if! That little Baka might be a-a little nice on the eyes but he would never go near you or shorty. You're a jerk with a bad past and his is his best friend's little baby brother. Taro wouldn't allow it, my sister was best friends with him after all"They all began to glare again until the bell went.

 

 

Ayato found his sister talking to a small cute(?) girl, Oka, trying to make her back off of her senpai which made his smile at. Ayano sure had fallen hard for that boy, if only the boy fell hard back for her! Hanako will help Ayato with that, the little cute guy.....Ayato shrugged off the little smile he got thinking about the boy and how his face felt hot all of a sudden. So he began to go to his next class, Taro was who he sat next to agian but the boy seemed to be in his own world while reading that book in his hands. Taro seemed like he wasn't all there that day, even when that cooking girl flirted with him.

Ayato just went on his day but when he went to eat with Osano Osoro was there too as well as Hanako. He hadn't really eat with many people for a while, his meals with his mother, sister and father were always very odd.His mother always went on how she loves their father, their father talked about work and they'd talk about school but their parents went away so they haven't done that for awhile.

"Ayato?"He looked up to see them all staring at him."Are you even listening, you Baka!"Ayato just smiled at them, Osano began to talk agian."What are you eating today?"

"Oh...well I made something"Ayato shrugged pulling his lunch out."Ayano really made it, mother taught her how to do it....They always seemed to get along a lot, me and father got on well but not like how they did"Ayato stopped to think how they must bond because they are girl yanderes and he is just him, father was just a kind man who loved them all.As Ayato pulled his food to his mouth a hand grabbed his hand and pulled it to their mouth eating his food, it was Osano.

"You are o-okay at cooking, silly"Osano smiled at him. Ayato nodded at him before pulling more food for himself to eat this time but before his mouth touched it Oroso's mouth was there bitting into it, eating the food as his tounge made contacted with his bottom lip making him gasp.They were all blushing but not Osoro he just smirked at them all before licking his lips."What the HELL YOU FUCKING BAKA!!!"Osano screamed before pucnhing Osoro which lead them to fighting each other on the floor.A teacher came and took them away so it left Ayato and Hanako, making the younger boy smirk and wink at the boys who left them alone."Hanako, can I go to your house after school?"Ayato asked all of a sudden, he wanted info for his sister but Hanako didn't need to know that.

"S-sure"He blsuhed and smiled to him self, just him and A-kun for the whole day what a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, been doing test and having a hard time to find time to do this. So any time I have time or ideas I will update and try my best. Sorry if they are short!


	6. Friends Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night it hit Ayato that Taro would be the right boy for his sister.
> 
> Hanako wasn't the one who gets everything.

Ayato found the house to be just like his but there was none of their family pictures, it was highly blank in Hanako's house. Nothing stood out really, he tried to say that this was a nice house but it was highly boring just like Taro....Why does Ayano even like him! The boy doesn't even notice you unless you make your self be noticed, Ayano could do way better then him. Why was he so worried about it anyways it's just his sister's feelings....Something she has never had before. 

"Do you want to play some games?"Hanako asked as they came to his room, it was really pink. Ayato felt really uncomfortable standing in this room all of a sudden. He didn't know why it's just he felt something was off....very off. So off he didn't even notice how close Hanako was standing next to him or when the boy asked him again."Sepia are you okay?"

Ayato felt his gut do a flip at hearing those words."S-s-senpia?"He didn't like it at all, Taro was known around the school as senpia and he's nothing like that boring boy."Why'd you call me that?"His voice was dark and cold, so was the look he gave the other boy.

"Sorry I was going to call you A-kun but I though you'd like Senpia more because you are an under class men"Hanako blushed at him."Anyways want to play some video games....They're in Taro's room, he said if I brought friends home I could play it while he is out"That's another thing Ayato has picked up on it's just him and him no one else, don't they have a mother or father?

"Yeah let's play games"Ayato nodded before they walked to Taro's room. This was great, Ayato could steal more stuff for his sister because Ayano had a collection of Taro's stuff already and he doesn't want to know how she got it all. When they got half way though some zombie shooting game Taro came home."Hello Taro"Ayato smiled as the boy came into the room.

"Can I join?"Taro asked as he sat next to Ayato, their legs brushed it made Ayato's face heat up for some reason.

"Well there are only two r-"

"Thanks little bro"Taro took over Hanako and stared to play instead. Hanako just let him because it's nothing new to him, Taro was born first and he always gets everything he wants. Heaven only knows what would happen if you said no to 'Senpia!'Taro and Ayato were full on playing hard, trying to beat the other. They didn't even notice when a sad Hanako left crying saying they are both jerks for not letting him play too, it wasn't fair that Ayato played with Taro when Hanako likes him."How the hell are you so good at killing?"Taro shouted as the round ended.

At first Ayato panicked thinking Taro was on about how he killed that girl a while back and hid that other girl's body, well burned it. But then it was about the game."Why do you suck at killing?"Ayato laughed, Taro smiled at him. It was a nice moment until Hanako came back saying he wants to play."Here, you and Taro can play while I use the bath room"Hanakon smiled and took the remote from him while Ayato felt the room.

He didn't even go to the bathroom instead he went around their house, he took a child picture of Taro which they wouldn't notice was gone and a pen and some boxer, he put in his school bag. School had only finished hours ago and he still felt odd wearing the uniform, sure Ayato never wears the blazer like everyone else but it always feels like it's too much when you aren't at school to wear. Then he went to the bath room and then came back to the boys,Taro was winning while Hanako was saying the boy was cheating.

"I win"Taro shouted smiling happily."It's late...Ayato I'll walk you home. Hanako go to bed while we are gone okay?"The younger boy nodded and walked off to the bath room while Taro grabbed his jacket and lead Ayato out of the house. The night was dark, stars were in the sky making some light, Ayato was leading the other to his house but he didn't want them to hang out to long so he walked fast and faster until-"AYATO"It happened in a flash, the car came out of no where but then Taro screamed his name telling him to move but Ayato just stared at the car telling it to hit him because he wasn't scared. The there was the feeling for him falling to the floor, the path, with another body on top of him, Ayato looked up to see Taro's face panicking looking right at him with care-no one had ever done that for him....Ayato felt something in his heart then he blushed.

Taro got up and helped him up, once Ayato was up Taro brought him into a warm hug and he was crying?"I will not lose another friend, Ayato you are all I have left other then my brother. You are my best friend, say you will never leave me even if you don't mean it. Are you okay? You could have died! I'm so happy you didn't....Just say something, anything!"Taro cried into his neck making Ayato smiled before hugging back.

"I'm fine, I'll always be here for you Taro....You are my first real friend"They stayed hugging, Ayato's hand ran though the crying boy's hair while he whispered caring words but then it became darker."We should go"Taro nodded but didn't move."How about we walk slowly and I'll hold your hand"Taro took his hand and they started moving again. Soon they came to Ayato's house, he hugged Taro good bye.

That night it hit Ayato that Taro would be the right boy for his sister.But what he didn't know was an other were watching him and Taro that night, Hanako saw the hole scene he was watching to see if Taro was just friends with the boy because Taro wasn't been that happy in a REALLY long time....Ayato is his not Taro's, does Ayato like Taro? He did only really talk to him and not Hanako, all night as well. Ayato likes Taro! Hanako will need to help break this friend ship up, even if it will hurt his brother.....Any thing for Ayato Aishi!!!


	7. Yakuza & the box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano has killed all of her rivals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've written more!

At school, years ago, the other kids bullied Ayano because she was strange to them Ayato always told the bullies to leave her alone but she started to act normal. And he started high school so they weren't together for a while, then he went with mother and father away to bored. Now he came back and everything changed, his sister now feels, they kill for her and he has friends. Ayato acted nice to others when he was a kid, he had one friend known as Budo but they were around 6 then he hadn't seen the boy for years. The one thing he remembers about the boy was his soft black hair and how short he was, he was younger then him after all. 

"Baka!"Ayato looked up to see Osano standing at the school gate. Did he wait for him again?"Stop just standing there and stare into space, you're gonna make us late if you don't hurry up"The boy huffed at him but Ayato just nodded and followed the other into school. As they walked the air seemed think and sad for some odd reason."Did ya hear?"Osano asked as they came to their lockers.

"Hear what?"Ayato asked while grabbing his books.

"Megami Saiko is dead"Osano whispered to him, Ayato looked around the room to see everyone had worried and scared looks on their faces."She was like the highest power here other then the teachers, so the school's killer is scaring us all. But not me!"Osano looked away a blush spreading on his face."Ayato"He spoke softly."I would protect you if you needed me to."Ayato's face softened at hearing that, he felt his face too heating up with a blush."I always need you, you're my friend after all"He began to walk away but he felt Osano grab his shoulder so Ayato looked at the boy."Baka! We are friends, why wouldn't we be....Now lets get going other wise we will be late to class"Osano pulled the older boy to his first class room.

 

~

Hanako didn't like being here but he needed to talk to some one about what he had seen. Osano wouldn't listen to him saying he too was in his way of winning Ayato for himself. Hanako could feel him self getting mad at the other boys because he went looking for Aso but he told the youth that he didn't care, Ayato did stop being his friend for no reason after all. So he went to the back of the school waiting for Osoro, he would listen to the boy because....well there is no reason for him to but if there was then it would be Ayato.

He could feel the delinquents staring at him with cold meaningless glares but it made him want to jump of the school's roof like some of those already dead girls. He knew being alone wan't safe in this school but the killer only killed girls so far so he was fine,the again...you never know and no one knows who the killer is. 

"Hanako? What the hell are you doing here?"The boy turned to see Osoro."Because if it's nothing I will punch you in the face an-"

No, I really really need to talk to some one. Osano won't listen to me and Aso just seems too sad to talk to about Ayato and my brother,Taro."Osoro gave him a look telling him to go on."So last night Ayato came to my house to hang out, just me and him but as soon as Taro came in it was like I wasn't even there at all. Then Taro walked Ayato home, I followed them because I want to know if anything was going on with them....And I saw Taro and him hugging, looking so close and it made my insides hurt"Hanako told him like he was still there watching them still.

"Taro you say....I know that boy"Osoro told the boy."He is that fuck boy who had a lot of girls crushing on him,Info told me"Hanako stared at him for a moment until it hit him that he was on about the Info twins, no one had ever seen them before."They say stay away from your brother, why would that be?"The shorter boy shrugged."Well we have to break Taro away from Ayato before he becomes to friendly with the boy"They both nodded smirking at each other. In Osoro head he add 'And you too'.

~

Ayano had killed all of her rivals, and Ayato knew this but the girl had texted him to do one last thing for her. He had to go into town after school and look for Yakuza to give a box which had something in it for the man. Ayato went there right away but he was lost right now. Ayano told him it was in an dark alley yet here he is dragging a box behind him not finding where this guy is at all. It's getting dark and it's cold, even if Ayato did change before heading out it still is cold.

"It's you?"Ayato looked up to see Yakuza staring at him."But you're taller and highly male?"

"She couldn't come so I came for her"Ayato told him as he walked over to the man and dropped the box onto the floor next to them."Now-"

"mmmm"Yakuza was moving closer and closer to the teenager until he was pressed up to the wall."You are nothing like her yet you look like a male version of her....She's got nothing in those black eyes of hers but you! You have something there, feelings? Do you feel yet your mother and baby sister are yanderes? That would be highly odd for your family, Aishi. They are always filled with crazy sick people.My type of people."He was moving closer and closer making the youth blush and try moving away even more into the wall."Cute, no wonder I've heard nothing about you before, Ayano knows I like them cute"He purred, Ayato thinking fast kicked the man in the balls and moved from the wall as the man moved away grabbing his balls in pain.

"I'm only here to give you that"Ayato huffed crossing him arms looking away from the man.

"It's only for Ayano?"Yakuza laughed darkly as he asked."Your mother always tricked a sad boy into giving my older boss shit like dead bodies and since Ayano was born with a brother who seems 'normal' I guess she should you use you too,am I right?"The man stood up and looked at the teenager who said nothing and turned leaving."You're being used like everyone else, you're blood so don't get to close to him"Ayato heard as he left. Too late if he means Taro.


	8. Remembering isn't always Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait, have been busy with life and test!

Ayano had a big smile on her lips as they walked to school that morning, today she was planning on telling Taro about her true feelings but Ayato was quite, his face was stone and his eyes stayed on the floor so he didn't have to look at the monster walking next to him. Taro is a nice, pretty and clever boy, she can't date him because she is evil, empty inside and Ayato just can't get what Yakuza had said out of his head. 'You're being used like everyone else', he tried moving on saying no it isn't true but their childhood was eating away at him like a nightmare.

................................  
.......................  
.....

"Father?"He stared at his father, the man was drinking tea turning the pages to a newspaper which sat in his hands (his fingers always looked as if they were shaking but why?). The man's head snapped over and looked over at his son, the boys face was bank and dull just like his mother, sadly. Having their first child was a big step that the man didn't want, he never wanted to have kids nor marry Ryoba at all. But he always tried with boys in hopes that he never ends up like his mother.

"Yes Ayato?"He smiled weakly.

"I was wondering....why does mother scare you?"Ayato stuttered these words, giving his father a little smile in hopes of making the man happy. He always seemed to lighten up every time Ayato laughed, cried or shown any feelings to the man. 

He smiled at seeing his boy wasn't like the women but some times the boy does make her faces, those blank stares....they are dark, cold and make you think the person inside is dead but no, its something much worst but his Ayato doesn't seem like his mother all too much."I'm not scared of her"He lied, young Ayato couldn't see it but older Ayato could. This was before Ayano had came into their lives.

............

Ayato didn't even look at Osano as he walked into the school, he walked passed and went to his class. He sat there in a daze, his father has always been scared of their mother but why? How come he had never noticed before?Mido Rana walked in late and stared the lesson but Ayato rested his head on his desk, he felt stupid....his father never was happy when they went to the park with mother, he was only happy when it was just him and Ayato...not Ayano, he never seemed all too happy or proud of the girl then again she always does act.He huffed in and out thinking it over and over.

.......

"Merry Christmas!"Ayano sang as Ayano stared at the tree, it was covered in colors of red and green looking overly too bright in their house hold. The 10 year old boy stared happily at his little sister who slowly walked to the tree with him, they ripped opened gift after gift not really noticing their mother and father talking behind their backs."Something is wrong with her!"His father glared at Ryoba."Also you can't keep telling its fine and one day she will feel something! She is a child, she can't be told shit like that. Ayato is fine and okay but she, she isn't why can't you see this!"The women laughed and just walked away going over to her children.

"Look mother!"Ayato smiled holding up a teddy he had gotten, sure he is older but he loves soft toys."Its cute, I love it"

Ryoba glared at her son, she envied him. He was already growing up so fast, his face had gotten rid of all that baby fat, his body was shaping into a man's body, his eyes were more perfect then hers and he happened to be very important to her husband, she hates him."Love?"She laughed hugging him close to her chest."Sweetie, you will never feel true love only Ayano will because she is my daughter, you are nothing to me and I will never love or care for a thing like you"She whispered to him kissing his head before putting him down and walking away. 

........................

He sat in his room upset, Ayano had her 11th birthday today and he was 12 but he never had a birthday. She did, he didn't. Mother always gives him close harsh looks and never hugs him that often as she does to Ayano, she didn't even like the fact Father had taken him out for food on his birthday...it wasn't fair. As Ayano was blowing out her cake candles he went to his room, leaving the party and all those meanies.....How could they do that to him?

He hugged his knees to his chest, crying into them. He had never felt so hurt before, mother always is nice to everyone even their mean old post man but she never comes to Ayato as a loving women. To be honest he had grown to trying to act like Ayano, empty and have a blank look always but still their mother doesn't even look him in the eyes. Ayano had their mother's love and didn't, he knows this but he knows he is lucky to have his father's love.

He heard the door being opened, he looked up to see Ayano there. He didn't even smile at her or anything, a blank look is what he gave her as she gave him one, she was never happy but she walked over to him and sat down....she smiled, his eyes rolled out of his head as he stared at it. It looked real, the way she bent them in the curves of her mouth but he saw through it she was faking. What shook him was when she hugged him."I wish I was you"She whispered into his ear before running out of the room leaving him there all alone once again. That was the first time he had seen his little sister fake a smile and act normal, then she did it for the rest of their years of school before he went off with Mother and Father on Holiday he believed or something like that. 

........

Ayato stared out the window of the class room, everyone was writing in their books doing the learning he SHOULD be doing but isn't. His gut turned once he remembered that day him and Ayano walked home together after school, she kill it but he didn't stop her he just watched her crush that cat to death again and again. The meowing stopped, blood covered her shoes and along her face, Ayato just shrugged and walked on....his gut began to turn at the memories that were oddly flooding back into his skull. It was as if he began blocking it all out. He heard the bell, he didn't move and sat there still like a doll sitting there lifeless. Taro had left the room, Ayato jumped up in seeing this....it was already the end of the day! FUCK!!!!

Ayato ran quick out of the room, he ran quickly down the halls only to crash hard into some one. He looked up....Budo was standing there, holding a hand out to him with a smile on his face and a light blush."A-kun?"Ha the old nick name from when they were kids."I didn't know you went to this school, I know Ayano does but she was the only Aishi in this school and I heard you moved out or something"Budo said helping the taller boy up. 

"Yeah well it's a long story and I-I have to go, be back tomorrow. See you around Budo"He spoke quickly, not a quickly as he ran but as soon as he saw Taro reading that note he went running up to the boy, checking that Ayano wasn't any where before grabbing the boy by the arm."We must go now, Taro."He grabbed the note shoving it in his bag, Taro just nodded and followed after Ayato.


End file.
